奇跡の記憶 - Memories of Miracle
by chronosIV
Summary: Everything has its consequences. Something you do a few moments ago might be something you'll regret a few seconds later. Just like when they became 'Generation of Miracles'. A story before they become miracles, where basketball is still fun and exciting. Set on Teiko Junior High, Kise x OC x Akashi
1. Chapter 1 : Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke (except for the OCs)**

* * *

~Chapter 1: Beginnings~

.

.

.

"Teikou Junior High School Basketball Club. A super strong basketball school club with more than 100 club members, boasting several successive championship wins. But even within that glorious history, there is still a team that can without fail be called the "_strongest_" - a generation of five players with talents that you would see once every ten years called the "_Generation of Miracles_." But there was a strange rumor that there was still one person the five geniuses acknowledged as superior... The phantom sixth player."

.

Fate allows us all to meet and become Miracles. Both praised and feared as 'Generation of Miracles', we slowly lose the meaning of victory. This is a memory during the Teikou school days from one of the people who helped the _generation of miracles_. A story from before they were miracles, before they drift apart from each other, before they forgot the taste of _victory_.

.

.

That day, it was spring. It was the beginning of our fateful meeting. In a school that is strongest in their basketball team for the middle school.

.

.

.

~_Spring, First-year_

_._

It was early April, the cherry blossoms blooms beautifully on Teiko Junior High School, welcoming both the new students and the old students. A certain platinum haired girl walked by, along with a red haired boy, catching a lot of attention from their peers just because of their abnormal hair colour. 'Hey! Dude! Isn't that first year student cute?' one of the male student stated to the other, ' Isn't she one of the top scorers for the entrance exam? And that red haired dude, he even got the first place for it!' 'I heard that their parents is really successful too!' 'Ehhh?!' 'What?! Seriously?' 'Good looks, good grades and loaded too! That's just…!' 'What a perfect girl!' 'Are they a couple?'

'The truth is, I'm not as perfect as they think I am. Getting those good grades is due to my childhood friend next to me, Akashi Seijuurou, or Seii-chan. He taught me a lot of things, especially when I didn't understand.' The platinum haired girl thought silently, 'Unfortunately, we're in a different class. I just hope that… I'll be able to fit in with the others.'

.

"Then, I'll see you after school."

Tsubaki smiles as she waved her hand as a symbol of bye to Akashi. Surely, she knew that he was kind enough to help her go to her classroom, as she tends to get lost on the way, especially in new places. He can be quite intimidating at times, but at the same time, he would be really caring in his own ways.

Her eyes followed the Akashi's figure until he disappeared from sight. Standing in front of her classroom door nervously, Tsubaki took a deep breath and mutters to herself in a really small voice, "It'll be okay…"

"Are you alright Miss?"

Sky blue orbs met bright golden eyes in surprise. "I'm fine… Thank you for asking." Tsubaki replied politely to the owner of the golden eyes, with yellow hair. Surely she knew she have had met this person somewhere before. Without much thought, she opens the door and walks in to the class.

All eyes were glued on her for a few seconds before it all goes to the person behind her. The entire girls in the class squealed with delight as soon as the blond enters the room. Tsubaki took a glance back at the blond before going to the seat on the fourth row beside the window. Surely that blond haired guy is handsome and tall, but it didn't bother her much, since it didn't manage to catch her interest her. "Pardon, but is there anyone sitting here?" She asked politely to the person who sat behind her preferred seat. It was the second last seat from the back beside the window, where they can see the cherry blossoms blooming beautifully. "Nope. There isn't" The purple haired guy lazily answers as he opens a bag of potato chips. "Thank you." She replied politely before taking a seat, and stares at the window.

A tall black haired guy went up to Tsubaki's table with smiles on his face, "Nice to meet you again! I think we're in the same primary school. You're Shirayuuki Tsubaki right?"

"Yes… Nice to meet you again… Um…" stuttered Tsubaki as she looks at the black haired guy.

Chuckling, the black haired guy smiles in response, "It's Harada Satoshi. You can call me Satoshi if you'd like. We're in a different class, that's why you didn't know my name."

"I see…" replies Tsubaki, without questioning any further, "Then, nice to meet you Harada-kun."

"You're not much of a talker are you? Well… I'll be going back to my seat. Classes will begin soon anyway." remarked Harada, with a small smirk. "Tell me if you need anything~"

The platinum haired girl simply nods as she thanked him.

It's normal for people who didn't know her to comment like that. After all it was their own opinions, its not as if she needs to restrict it. She turns her head once more and look at the window, 'The cherry blossom is really pretty… The sky is really blue too… But… Somehow… It hurts…'

"Ano… Is anyone sitting here?"

Once again, the owner of the voice startled her. Looking up, their eyes met with each other again for the second time today. "No, there isn't." A quick polite reply escapes her lips with a small genuine smile on her lips, before turning her head back to see the scenery from the window again. She dislikes popular guys that are friendly to a lot of girls. Simply because, they made girls have high hopes for them before crushing it to pieces. What's worse is when they tried to hit on her. It makes the other girls jealous and confront her, and leaving her all alone.

Just like her primary school years. A lot of boys talk to her and become her friends, but things didn't go so well. The girls got jealous and spread rumors here and there, and even at one point they hurt her. Why do they try to hit on her when other girls are way better looking, smarter and kinder than her? She couldn't understand it even until now. That's why, the person she believes in, as her real friend up until now is only Akashi.

"Umm… Nice to meet you!"

The blond haired guy introduced himself cheerfully. With a big smile on his face, he suddenly offers a handshake at her, "My name is Kise Ryouta! What's yours?"

"Shirayuuki Tsubaki. Pleasure to meet you, Kise-kun." Once again she politely replies, with a small smile on her face, as she took his offer for a handshake. Since her family is pretty rich, she attends lots of parties though she didn't really like it. Though in order not to embarrass her parents, she still joins them and put on a smile on her face, despite feeling sad. Soon, she noticed that some of the girls in her class started to look at her in disgust, just because a handsome looking guy sat next to her, all because of _jealousy_. 'Why did they look at me like that? It's not like I even want to try to check him out or something… Is it that wrong to have a seat beside him? Plus I took this spot first.' She thought silently as she kept a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you too Shirayuuki-chan!" Again, a smile was shown on his face. "Let's help each other when we need!"

The other nodded in reply.

.

'I just hope it's not going to be like before…'

.

.

.

~Chapter: 1 Ends~

* * *

Mini info about OC :)

OC: Shirayuuki Tsubaki (Last name, First name)

Birthday: 14 February

Sign: Aquarius

Motto: Always do your best

Characteristic: Straight waist length platinum white hair, big sky blue eyes with long eye lashes, pale white skin, 165cm tall, 50kg.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you for reading _\(;A;)/

_Hope you enjoy it~_

_Review, Critiques and Ideas are more than welcomed :D_

_I'm sorry for the ooc-ness and how short it was _(TT_TT)

_And this is a total re-write of the fanfic I deleted..._

_Please review if you'd like~ (Critiques are welcomed too~)_


	2. Chapter 2 : Impressions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke (except for the OCs)**_

* * *

~Chapter 2: Impressions~

.

.

.

"Classes dismissed. Be careful on your way back home!"

.

Without any delay, Tsubaki swiftly places her things neatly on her school bag before leaving the classroom without many people noticing or caring about it. On the other hand, Kise was busy talking to the other girls in their class. Somehow, he found his eyes searching for her figure among the crowds. Probably it's because she didn't seem to even be bothered by the attention the other girls gave him or perhaps she couldn't care less about it. It's rare to find a girl who's like that. She was the first girl that he found sincere, even though she didn't seem to express herself that well, but who knows? She might be one of those girls who is a tsundere or someone who's going to be obsessed about him later on.

'Shirayuuki Tsubaki, huh?'

.

* * *

'Hmm… Is this the right way back to the entrance of the school?' Tsubaki thought silently as she walked towards _somewhere_. Now she's in the middle of somewhere. Yes, definitely she's lost without even realizing it, and not wanting to admit it. Slightly irritated, she stopped walking for a bit to decide where the entrance might be, 'Why is this school so big? Do they want the students to get lost easily? Now I'm making Seii-chan wait… Even though I didn't want to be late…'

A light tap was placed on her shoulder, making her squeak. She quickly utters an apology before slowly turning her head to see the person. "Y…Yes?"

"You should have waited for me in the class."

The slightly shorter red head sighed as he looks at the platinum haired girl that got lost_ again_.

"I'm sorry…Seii-chan…" She replied with a tone of sincerity in her voice. Simply, she wanted to know some things on her own too, and not rely on Akashi every single time. "I just don't want to be a bother to you… I want to work it out myself…"

"It's ok for you to try, but you could always rely on me too. I'll make myself clear, you are not a bother for me. If you're a bother to me, I wouldn't even care about you." Stated Akashi before walking towards the school's entrance, taking her hand in his, "Lets go home, Tsubaki."

The other hummed in response, with face as red as tomatoes.

.

* * *

'It was a tough day today… I'm tired…' The blond thought as he took his shoes from his locker, 'Not to mention my seatmate is really quiet. I wonder… Where have I met her before?'

"Ano… Kise-kun?"

"Yes?" Kise replied with his cheeky model like smile to the group of girls from his class that seems to be his fans. As usual, he have had always managed to capture girl's heart easily due to his looks. "Do you want to come with us for karaoke? Just to know each other better~" The girls asked him, rather energetically and really enthusiastically. Even though it's the first day of school, he already caught a lot of attention. Somehow he found himself looking at the platinum haired girl, who's walking with a slightly shorter red head. He noticed the blush in her face as they walk together, hand in hand, 'She must have likes him. Or perhaps they're actually dating?' "Umm… Kise-kun?" The girls asked once again, making him snapped out of his thoughts. "Ah… Sure~ Sounds like fun!" He replied with a smile to them before trying to take his leave, "But unfortunately I can't go today. I have something to do. Maybe next time~"

"Ehhh?" The girls seems displeased as they watch Kise retreating.

* * *

"Have you decided on which club you're going to join, Tsubaki?"

In Teikou junior high, it was necessary for the students to join at least one club or became part of a student committee. Starting this week, the students are allowed to try and different clubs before eventually registering for it. A really surprised look took place on her face, before slowly changing to a rather gloomy expression. Definitely she didn't know on how to answer him. "Umm… I…" A confused and indefinite answer escapes her lips, as she began fidgeting with her fingers, avoiding Akashi's eyes, "I haven't decided yet… I don't know what club I should join… Plus I'm not even confident about it…"

Raising his eyebrows slightly, he decided not to push on. It was definite that she still hadn't known the answer or even if she knew, her confidence is really close to zero. "Believe in yourself more." He stated calmly, "If there are people talking about you badly, they are just jealous of you. Don't let their negative thoughts get better than you."

Seii-chan or Akashi Seijuurou to be exact is her childhood friend. They've knew each other since or even before they was born, since their parents are best friends. He has a bright scarlet red hair, eyes equally as red. He had an menacing aura that has allows him to command other's around him. He is someone that was feared and admired. But it's not as if he's unapproachable, in fact he is quite approachable. Though, it seems that Tsubaki is immune to his intimidating aura.

Tsubaki finally looked at Akashi in the eyes, a sincere smile lit up her face as soon as she heard him, "Thank you Seii-chan."

"Come to think about it… Which club are you joining Seii-chan?" Tsubaki suddenly asked, looking rather curious. "Basketball club. And the student council committee." He replied as he was intrigued by her facial expression. Despite having a poker face, he knew that she still hasn't decided on joining any clubs yet. Though, he knew that she has had been thinking about joining one which she would like. "If you still haven't decide on the club, perhaps you could try them out first, before deciding on the club."

"Ok… Thank you Seii-chan." The other smiles as she replies.

Tsubaki didn't fear him in fact she admires him a lot. He have had always stayed by her side, encouraging her. They have known each other since they very young, even since they were in their respective mother's stomach, because their parents are best friends, and would visit each other a lot. Since they were babies, Akashi has had always protected her, and made her feel relieved. Surely, his aura made it hard to get close to him, since he is rather mature for his age. But for her, he is the kindest person she has ever met.

* * *

"I'm home…"

A small sigh escapes her lips as she places her shoes on the shoe-rack. Looking down the empty corridor, a sad smile is formed on her face. 'It's normal… I guess they're on a business trip… Or they wont be back till late…' Tsubaki silently thought, as she walked along the corridor to her room. 'I'd better start cooking dinner. Seii-chan said he'll be coming after he got changed.'

Tsubaki opens her wardrobe and took a white short pants, a black stockings and a long white hoddies that reaches her mid thigh. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and quickly changes her clothes. As soon as she finished, she took her dirty uniforms and places them with the other dirty clothes in her own bathroom before heading down to the kitchen. Her family allows her to live in an apartment they own near the school during school days, since her mom's office is nearby and she would always go there to sleep or whenever she needs to work o things until overnight, but most of the time, Tsubaki's mom would always go back to the main house. Though, Tsubaki usually went back to their main house on the weekends or holidays.

* * *

"Tsubaki, what are you making for today's dinner?" Akashi asked as he walked inside the kitchen. He wore a simple grey shirt and a white trouser.

Since he was given a spare key for her apartment by Tsubaki's parents, he can freely enter the apartment. It's because they trust him, and so he wouldn't need to stay outside incase Tsubaki didn't pick her phone up since she's busy or if she somehow left her keys somewhere. But of course, he wouldn't come without any notice or approval from her. "Hmm~ Teriyaki burger with rice and Tofu soup. Ah… What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?" Tsubaki replies as she flips the beef to cook it fully before adding the sauce.

"Anything easy and simple."

A simple reply escapes Akashi's lips as he watched her lowering the heat from the flames. Ever since they were young, Tsubaki has always taken care of him. She thought him how to do his own laundries and cook simple dishes, just for him to survive if anything happens to her or him. But his house has had always have a few maids and butlers ever since he could remember. Even though there is practically no need for her to take care of him, she still take care of him or at least try her bet to help him, perhaps it's that caring side of hers that made him grew attached to her since they were kids.

Just like every time when he got sick, Tsubaki would accompany him and even read stories or sing for him so he could sleep well. Of course, because her immune system is quite weak, she would get sick too afterwards, but that doesn't stop her for caring for him even when she's sick. And just like times when he needs someone by his side, somehow, she's always beside him, with a genuine smile on her face. He must admit, she is someone whom he respect and care about, and wouldn't mind listening to. In some ways, they are very, very similar, but on the other, they would be a total opposite. Of course he would win the arguments they had, though normally, she would still stubbornly hold her ideals to the end even if she wants to give up.

"Please, do take a seat first Seii-chan~ It'll be ready soon…" Tsubaki stated with a genuine smile on her face, "It's mainly finished, so it's alright."

Akashi couldn't help himself but smile back at her. For housework and cooking, he'll definitely leave it to her without any worries. "I'll wait for you on the sofa then. Take your time, it's ok to be slightly late for the dinner."

* * *

"It's done~"

Less than five minutes after Akashi sat down on the sofa, the food has been cooked and served. 6.30pm, it was definitely right on time for dinner to be served, as he expected of her.

The teriyaki burgers were plated nicely on the white plate with a bit of salad on the side, with a bowl of rice on the left side, and a bowl of tofu soup on the right. The cutleries have been placed on the table on a folded napkin, before the food is even served. She places two glass of water on the table, and touch up a few things, "Lets eat, Seii-chan. Sorry for making you wait…"

"Thank you for cooking, Tsubaki." Akashi replied with a grateful smile on his face, "Itadakimasu."

"You're welcome~ Itadakimasu…" The platinum hair simply smiles back at him before they began eating their meals.

"Actually I've been thinking about it, but I haven't managed to find an answer for it." The platinum haired girl stated, "But now, I guess I'll try joining the light music club… And probably basketball club… Even if I'm not accepted, at least I tried my best."

"That sounds interesting." He replied, "Do your best in it."

"Yeah. I will…" She replied back with a smile on her face, "Thank you Seii-chan."

.

"It's getting late now. I'll be going home first." Akashi said as he stands up from his seat. They have been watching the television for the past hour, right after they finished eating and studying. "Make sure not to watch them till late Tsubaki. You wont be able to wake up tomorrow if you do."

"Yeah." Tsubaki nodded as she stands up and accompanies Akashi to the front door, "Thank you again for today Seii-chan. Be careful on your way back and good night."

"Yeah… Good night, Tsubaki."

.

.

.

~Chapter: 2 Ends~

* * *

_Thank you for the review SunKyuBunny~ I'll update as soon as I can~_

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Thank you for reading _\(;A;)/

_Hope you enjoy it~_

_Reviews and Critiques more than welcomed :D_

_I'm sorry if its really ooc _(TT_TT)


	3. Chapter 3 : School Festival

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke (except for the OCs)**

* * *

~Chapter 3: School Festival~

.

.

.

It was early June, the day of the annual Teikou Junior High School's festival.

.

Just yesterday morning and the previous days, it was raining heavily, making all the students worried about the commencement of the festival. Thankfully it was sunny and bright on the afternoon of the setup day. Each class sets up a teru-teru bozu doll in hope for sunny day for the festival.

.

Thankfully, the teru-teru bozu in every class works. Tsubaki's and Kise's class made lots of them to decorate their class, because since their class café name is, 'Teru-Teru Café'. The maids are dressed in white frilly dress that's slightly above the knee, a light blue apron with white laces, complimented with a dark blue headpiece and dark blue ribbon as their neckties. The butlers wear a white tailcoat, with white pants, and white collared shirt, complimented with a light blue vest and a dark blue bowtie. Kise and Tsubaki waited in front on the school gate with their maid and butler's uniform with the basket full of candies to promote the café from the time the school festival starts.

.

***Flashback***

_"Our School festival is coming up in a month on Saturday! This year, our class will be holding a maid café as requested! Let's use the lottery to be fair on who will be in the service area and those who are in the kitchen! Please take 1 paper per student! Lets make our class the best class of the year and have fun as well!" announced the class leader, Himuro Yui, as she placed the lottery box in the teacher's table. Each student told Yui on which area he or she got for the day. Both Kise and Tsubaki got the service area, and only 6 out of 28 students became the kitchen staff, since there is nothing much to do in the kitchen section._

_"Now, that everyone has gotten their roles, let's pick a butler and a maid from the service area as the promotional staff. Of course, the promotional staff will only need to promote the café, they wouldn't do any other service, except photo taking with the customers. And we also need two from the service area for the one writing the reservations, consider him or her to be the head maid for the shift. And lastly, I'll be the cashier with another person!"_

_The girls and guys finally decided, out of votes, that Kise and Tsubaki would be a great choice for the promotional staff. And the other staff that'll write the reservations will be Harada Satoshi, and Daikakuji Mami._

_Club activities are delayed by an hour everyday due to the festival preparation for the month, and most classes even came on Saturdays to help the class prepare for the festival._

_Around two weeks before the festival, Tsubaki decided to join the basketball club as the manager. She was really inspired after looking at a certain tanned guy with blue hair, called Aomine Daiki. What surprises her is that he looked like a foreigner, but he's actually pure Japanese, whom got tanned because of playing basketball and crayfish fishing under the sun. She also managed to make female friends, Momoi Satsuki from the basketball club. She is Aomine's childhood friend, whom had a really good body figure, and is really pretty. She's really cheerful and kind as well, making her seems to be unbelievably perfect. Unfortunately her cooking skills is disastrous, Tsubaki even stayed in the clinic after eating Momoi's cooking, earning a laughter from Aomine._

_She also made friends with Himuro Yui, her class leader. She just got back from America a month before the start of the middle school. Her brother and father are still in America, while she lives in Japan with her mom. Somehow, Tsubaki finds it easier to talk to her compared to the others. Perhaps it's all because of her friendliness and the fact that she understands how it feels to be a kind of foreign/international student there._

_Tsubaki also decided to join the Light Music club because she likes music. Even though the members from the music club are the third year seniors, who will be graduating soon, she couldn't help herself but to join, especially with the warm and friendly welcome they gave when she came there to inquire about the club. Unfortunately, since there won't be enough members to make the group survive, it was decided that it will be disbanded before the winter holiday._

_It was tough, going home late because of club practice, study, not to mention that she have some extra classes that her parent ordered her to do, but it was fun. Since her schedule is really cramped, her parents finally decided to take her back to the house rather than allowing her to live in their apartment. She would still go home together with Akashi at times, such as after basketball club, but other than that, their schedule is really different, so they decided that it'll be easier to go home by themselves. But it's all good, finally she managed to make friends with some girls at least._

_She also noticed that Kise actually has a really great personality, or rather unexpected at some points such as his childish, loud personality, and honest. It was unusual to see a popular guy who is quite honest with his thoughts when he completely disagrees with it. Though some parts of her still dislike him for him to give lots of hopes for girls by being friendly to everyone, then rejecting them when they confess. But overall, he's not someone you'd hate or dislike; in fact he is a great friend, especially the fact that he has a completely different amusing look when he is teased._

_As for her shifts on the festival day, it was rather cramped. When her shift for her class ended, she'll need to get changed and go on stage for the music performance with her group, and after that then she'll have her free time._

***End of Flashback***

.

'Wearing a frilly maid dress with an apron is really embarrassing.' Tsubaki thought in the inside as she tried to smile while giving out the candies. It took a lot of effort just to do those, for someone who has little confidence. She took a quick peek at how Kise is doing, and saw him enjoying himself by posing and being more of a host to his fan girls. Yes, just because of his looks, he now has a fan club at the school, 'It must have been troublesome… but I personally don't think that he finds it troublesome.'

"Shira-chan~ Let's take a photo together to promote teru-teru café!"

Again, a cheerful cheeky smile is flashed on the blonde's face. The same cheeky smile, which normally melt the heart of the other sex most of the time.

She was about to say no, but then, for her class's sake, she'll just bear with it for a bit. Everyone is doing their absolute best there, so she can't just let them down just because of the one-sided slight dislike. A short reply escapes her lips, "Sure."

Definitely, this will be something she'll regret doing.

Following Kise's lead on modeling and posing for the photos, within minutes, they become the attraction to the people who came for the festival. Cameras flashing here and there, it's as if it's never ending. She hated it. The sound of the peers, the clicking sounds of the camera, the flash, all of it reminds her of how useless she is to her parents because of a few incidents that happen when she was younger. Quickly, after quite some of the pictures have been taken, she smiled to the crowds and said, "Unfortunately the photo session here has ended. Thank you for watching everyone." "And don't forget to visit our café at 1-C to try our delicious cakes, play games, have a chat and personally take photos with the maids and butlers there!" Kise chirped in as soon as Tsubaki finishes her sentence.

* * *

"Shira-chan~ Have you modeled somewhere before? You've got talent for it!" exclaimed Kise as they walked back to their class. Noticing that the other didn't seem to like it, he began questioning her, "I see that you don't seem to like it. Could you tell me why?"

"It's nothing. And yes, I do modeled before." A short and simple reply escapes her lips, "And is this really the way back to the our class?"

"Nope. Because I was wondering, why did you seem down recently? Is there something wrong?" Kise's sudden question startled her. Raising her eyebrows slightly, Tsubaki looked at him as he led them to a rather quiet place, the rooftop, instead of their class. He opened the door and walks his way to the centre of the rooftop. "I could see that you're not really smiling after the photo taking before. Have I done something wrong?" A follow up question escapes his lips.

Slowly Tsubaki followed him, leaving some distance between them before answering. "It's just a memory… Uh… It's nothing… But don't worry about it. It's not your fault Kise-kun. Now, we should hurry. Everyone in our class is waiting." She replied thoughtfully, a small smile were formed on her lips as she turned her back and walked to the door "It really is not your fault, so don't worry about it."

'Just… What is wrong with her? Sometimes she would look sad and irritated, but then she could always smile the next second. And she wouldn't seem to mind faking a smile whenever she pleases.' Kise thought silently as they walked down the stairs to their classroom, 'She always seemed so distant to others, and barely have any friends other than a red haired guy. Yet on those times when our eyes met, her eyes always seemed so sad and lonely. Or is that my imagination?'

"Watch out!"

Kise's train of thoughts was immediately shattered when he heard it. A few guys were foolishly running around the stairs from their left side and accidentally bump on Kise. He loses his balance and fall on top of Tsubaki, whom was unfortunately in front of him. Out of reflex, Kise hugged Tsubaki and protected her. So instead of being squashed by Kise, she's on top of him and was hugged tightly by him. He whimpered in pain as he releases his hug. "Are you ok Shira-chan?"

"Yes… Are you alright Kise-kun?" Tsubaki replied as she moved away from Kise, and offers him her hand to help him stands up. "Yeah… It just hurts a bit" He replied as he took her hand to stand up, "But it's nothing to be worried about!"

"Are you sure Kise-kun? Wouldn't it be better if we went to the clinic to check on it?" Tsubaki asked again, a hint of worry is present in her face and her tone. "There's no need to! I'm good~~" Insisted Kise as they started walking down the stairs to their classroom. 'Did she not see them? Or is it part of the things that she said before? Or perhaps… Is she thinking of something else?'

"Ok…" Tsubaki replies, "Um… Kise-kun?"

"Yeah?" Kise replied back, grinning cheeky as he stopped at his tracks and look at Tsubaki.

"Thank you for protecting me back then." Tsubaki stated, with a small genuine smile on her face.

'She does have a cute side too.' Kise thought as he walk behind her, slowly going by her side, 'If I'm not mistaken, she joined the Light Music club isn't she? I guess I'll just go and watch, rather than not having to do anything.'

* * *

"It's finally time for the long awaited Light Music club, Symphonica!" Announced the MC. The crowds began to cheer as the curtain began to unveil.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for coming today! This year, we have a new member, Tsubaki! Well then~ Let's start! Our first song will be: Arigatou!" A black haired girl, the bassist of the group announced, "Music start!"

_If I trace the tears that are helplessly,_

_Unstoppably overflowing now_

_I'll be able to meet you in my memories_

_The words that for the life of me I was never able to come out and say_

_Thank you so much_

Tsubaki got to play the guitar and became the lead singer. She would normally play the piano, but she was thought on how to play the guitar by her sempais. The two sempais that used to sing and plays the supporting guitar has graduated, and since only Tsubaki is interested in joining the club and has a talent for it, they decided to gave the role to her. Being on stage is embarrassing, but perhaps it's because she's with people she's comfortable with, it's not scary anymore. It's even fun.

_Ah, the town where I grew up, cultivating reckless passion_

_Whenever things didn't go right I stopped believing in myself_

_But then I saw you, working so hard you were sweating_

_And it captivated me, it saved me, time and time again_

Kise watch in awe, he was really amazed on how in sync the group is for their music. It even feels as if they're watching a real life performance from a popular band. And one thing that he's most amazed in is Tsubaki. Her voice, her look on stage, everything seemed perfect, and it's as if the usual her is just the shell. 'She seems to enjoy it and has a lot of confidence on stage. It's as if she's shining beautifully.'

_I chased things I couldn't reach_

_And fell down like a fool_

_But you taught me_

_The importance of not giving up_

Akashi was captivated. He knew that she has a talent for music, not to mention that she likes it a lot, but he didn't expect her to be this good. With only two months of practice, they were able to make it synchronize, perfectly.

_If I trace the tears that are helplessly,_

_Unstoppably overflowing now_

_I'll be able to meet you in my memories_

_You enveloped me in an unchanging tenderness and strictness_

_Thank you so much_

.

.

With a total of four amazing songs that is played, it finally comes to an end. "Thank you for watching everyone! We hope that you'll enjoy the rest of the festival!" Tsubaki announced as the song finishes. The team formed a line and bowed down before leaving the stage.

"Encore! Encore!" The crowds cheered in amazement. Definitely it was one of the best attractions of the school. Though unfortunately there is no encore.

* * *

"The performance was amazing Tsubaki." Complimented Akashi as they toured around the school. He have had finished his 'challenge' before watching the music show, and placed all the gifts on the coach's office, since there are funds for the club as well.

"Thank you for the compliment Seii-chan~" Tsubaki replied, with a hint of blush on her face, "I'll be going with my sempais to celebrate our success after school. Do you want to join us?"

"Thank you, but unfortunately I can't. Father is asking for my presence at dinner. Have fun at the celebration though." A deep sigh escapes his lips; he was a bit envious of her for having slightly more freedom than he does. His father has always been strict to him and losing is an unacceptable act, 'At least I have a bit of freedom at school, or when I'm with her.'

"I see…" Slightly disappointed, she quickly tries to hide it with a smile to cheer him up, "Well then, lets enjoy the rest of the festival at our fullest! Where do you want to go next Seii-chan?"

"Well, how about we go to this place?"

.

.

.

~Chapter 3 ends~

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Thank you for reading and I h__ope that you enjoy it~_

_Reviews and Critiques are more than welcomed~ :D_

_I'm sorry if its really ooc _(TT_TT)

**_Song used above: Arigatou by Sunset Swish_**


	4. Chapter 4 : Studying

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke (except for the OCs)**

* * *

~Chapter 4: Studying~

.

.

.

"Shira-chan~~"

"It'll be my birthday today~" Announced Kise with a big bright smile on his face.

"Oh." Replied Tsubaki as she opens her notebook and started reading it, especially since it's a self-study time, "Happy birthday, Kise-kun" It was Friday, the last day of the school week. Just before the term test and the summer break.

"Thank you~ Lets go and celebrate it at Maji Burger after school!" offered Kise, with an absolutely cheerful look, despite the cloudy weather.

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow at him, and declines his offer. "Thank you for the invitation Kise-kun, but I don't think that's a very good idea. The term test will start on Monday right?"

"I know…" Kise pouted, "I want you to teach me there!"

"Huh?"

.

.

"..." Tsubaki frowned at the atmosphere. Somehow Kise attracted so much attention to the point that she couldn't even concentrate that well on studying. 'Don't let it bother you' somehow she suddenly remembered Akashi's voice when he told her those encouragement words. Somehow she found herself smiling a little as soon as she remembers his words. Tsubaki sighed as she read through her notes, a sad smile began to shown slightly on her face, 'I really am... nothing compared to him…'

* * *

***Flashback***

_"Huh?" Tsubaki raised an eyebrow at him, "Pardon?" Her? Teaching? Impossible! After all her grades aren't the best in class. Not to mention that she's not good at explaining things! There are also a lot of other female students whom are way smarter than her that wants to teach him._

_"Could you please teach me Shira-chan? As a birthday gift~" Kise asked. His scores weren't that bad, but it wasn't really good as well. To be exact it's declining now, because he went out to play too often._

_"Why do you want me to teach you? My scores are just normal, not even the best in class. Plus, your scores aren't bad." Tsubaki replied._

_"Your scores are above average! You got above 80 in every subject!" He exclaimed, "I don't want to join the summer classes! The teacher told me that if I failed again I'd need to join them…"_

_'Failed? Is it a ranking system or is it that anyone who got below 60% of their marks is considered fail?' Tsubaki frowned slightly after hearing his explanation. "Well, you could always study harder."_

_"I have appointments for a job on summer! Pleaseeeee! We're seat mates right? We should help each other!"_

_"..." Tsubaki didn't know what to say, one part of her didn't want to help him, because she knew that it'll bring her troubles from other girls, and another part of her wanted to help him. Of course, she knew very well that the right choice is to help others in need, 'But, everything has it's own consequences.'_

_"I'm not good with things that uses my head… That's why... Please?" Pleaded Kise once again._

_'It will be fine if I only help him once wouldn't it? It'll be a good revision for me too… Rather than disturbing Seii-chan all the time…' Tsubaki sigh in defeat, "Alright. Since there won't be any club activities after school, I'll try my best to help you with your studies. Lets go to the public library after school."_

_"Yaaayyyyyy~~ Thank you!"_

***End of flashback***

* * *

.

.

"Shira-chan"

.

Startled, Tsubaki looked at Kise and politely apologize. "I'm sorry… Is there something that you don't understand, Kise-kun?"

Most of the girls decided to sit down somewhere near him. It was quite disturbing because of their murmurs and glares. Not to mention all the whispers and the squeals that they make. It looks like a harem in her eyes somehow. 'Ok… Stop thinking negatively… Even if it's the fact… Concentrate!' Tsubaki thought silently, trying her best to concentrate taking notes. Staying in the library used to be relaxing, but now… It's stressful. Really stressful. Especially when there are a lot of deathly glare that is for her. But, she couldn't just say she's bothered can she?

"Um yes, I didn't know how to solve this…" Kise asked looking really confused at the question, "Could you help me solve it?"

"Let me have a look at it…" Tsubaki replied. She quickly looks at the question, trying to hide all the discomfort she's feeling. Part of her wish that no one would notice her, yet another part of her wanted to be noticed. Conflicted. No doubt about it.

"You look down Shira-chan… Is there something that's bothering you?" Kise asked. Definitely, he's not that dense to not see that discomfort on her eyes, but it's as if she couldn't say it out loud. She's quite difficult to understand sometimes, but at other times, it's really easy to read her. Bluntly speaking, she's weird yet somewhat, he found himself searching for her figure.

"I... Its nothing… Ah, I've got the answer for it already." Tsubaki stated, trying to avoid that topic. "So first, you need to find the answer to x and y. After you did that, the rest is easy. Just replace the x and y with the numbers you found."

"Oh! So it's like that!" Exclaimed Kise, as he adverts his eyes back to the question before he forgot the answer. He sneaks a peek at the girl in front of him, admiring her bright blue eyes following the lines of texts on her textbook. Her right hand began to play around with the pencil she's holding, while her eyes still continues to follow the texts on the book. It's seems like its one of her habit, since she always did that in class to. Captivated by her eyes that reminded him of the sky, he began staring at her.

Feeling a bit uneasy and worried, the platinum head finally decides to speak. "Is there something that you don't understand on the questions?" She's not that blind not to notice that he is staring at her for a while. Making some of the other girls gave her death glares, while some the other began to squeals and whispers to each other.

"Huh?" He was quite embarrassed for getting caught for staring at her. A hint of blush appears on his cheeks, as he replies, "No… Its nothing…"

She didn't push. She simply looked back at her textbook as she tried to ignore all the glares that are directed to her. Once again, she played around with her pencil while reading the textbook. Her hand moves gracefully as she finally wrote down some notes from what she read from the book. Though instead of writing them in Japanese, she wrote them in English somehow. Kise understand some of the things she wrote, but he began to wonder. Why did she write them in English?

"Is there something wrong?"

This time, he wasn't as shocked as he was before. Kise looks at Tsubaki and comments, "Nothing at all! Its just that… I noticed that you have a really beautiful handwriting Shira-chan."

"Thank you, Kise-kun." Tsubaki replied, a small gentle smile on her face.

"I'm just wondering though, did you always write your notes in English?" Kise asked out of curiosity. "You seem to be really fluent in them. Especially when reading them in class."

"Yes. I wrote most of my notes in English. But I translate them back to Japanese when I want to review them." She answered as she stops writing, "That helps me practice both language at the same time."

"Thats amazing!" Exclaimed Kise.

"It's pretty normal. I lived in the United Kingdom for 4 years before. My parents also thought me English since I was five." Tsubaki continued.

"Wow! That's really amazing!" He exclaimed once again, this time his voice is louder than before. Though he began to apologize to everyone after he realized he's in the library. Especially after being glared at by lots of people whom seeks for silence. Though his fans didn't seem to mind it.

"Please keep your voice down, Kise-kun." Tsubaki scolded, "Which number are you in now?"

"Sorry… I'm on number twelve… It's the last question for today!" Replied kise. 'No wonder she's so quiet! She must have been shy because her Japanese isn't as fluent as the others! But now that you mention it, she does have a slight English accent in her voice.' He thought silently as he looked at the questions again. Even if she's a bit weird and pessimistic, he found her genuine and kind.

* * *

***Flashback***

_Last time, he was a bit too late to go and buy lunch since he didn't bring his bento box. Unfortunately the canteen is fully packed and he only managed to get a juice from the vending machine. He returns to his class, sulking._

_"Are you alright, Kise-kun?"_

_"Shira-chan… The canteen is full… I'm really hungry~~" He answers the platinum haired girl, who's silently eating her lunch while studying. _

_Tsubaki looked at him, and asks, "Do you want some of mine?"_

_"No thanks… I don't want to trouble you…" Kise responded as he took his seat and sulks down._

_Tsubaki sighed and took a piece of bread and some items from her bento box and gave it to Kise, "Here. You could have them."_

_"But…"_

_"I had too much, so don't sweat it." Tsubaki stated as she continues her studying after handing him a fork._

_"Thank you, Shira-chan~" Kise replies, looking really happy, "It's really delicious!"_

***End of Flashback***

* * *

He eyed the question again and again as he began to scratch his head in confusion, "Ne, Shiracchi, I don't understand this one."

"Shiracchi?" Inquired Tsubaki, looking rather confused on what Kise just called her.

"Ah! I added -cchi to the people I acknowledge~" explained Kise with a smile on his face.

"I don't think I've done something that can be acknowledged easily." Tsubaki replied to Kise. It was definitely her first time hearing someone said that they acknowledge her so bluntly.

"Well! I think you're amazing! Can we be friends?" Kise grinned widely at her. He definitely acknowledges her for trying so hard in everything and her kindness towards him.

Tsubaki giggles a little and finally smiles at him. "Thank you Kise-kun. But I think you're more amazing than I am. Then, pleased to meet you." It actually amuses her to see someone as blunt as him. He didn't even use a facade for it. At some point she even admires him, even though she refuses to admit it out loud. She finally made more friends now, this time with someone she used to dislike, because of judging him by his cover. But that's what most people normally do don't they? Judging people by their appearance. "Ah, you're asking about number twelve before right? For that you need to solve this section first." She pointed her pencil towards a part of the question and circles it to indicate which one should he do.

"I see…" Kise mumbled as he began to try to solve the question. His head thankfully clicked, enabling him to answer the question, "I finished it! Here you go Shiracchi!"

"Well then, I'll check them for a bit." Tsubaki replies as she took the paper from Kise's hand. Examining the paper quickly, she noticed that Kise managed to get them all correct. "Good job, Kise-kun." She smiles as she gave him his paper back after marking them.

"Fu-Full marks!" Kise practically shouted, earning a scolding from the librarian for being noisy. He mumbled an apology to the librarian, after showing off his marks at him. Tsubaki giggles slightly from the sight in front of her. Somehow she felt a bit relaxed now unlike before. 'Perhaps it's because of his childlike personality?'

"Thank you Shiracchi~~" Kise smiles brightly, looking really happy, "Could you help me again tomorrow?"

"Sure." Replied Tsubaki, "But is it ok if we go in the morning?"

"Yeah! Oh, are you going somewhere tomorrow Shiracchi?" Kise asked, looking rather curious.

"Unfortunately I have plans with my parents on the evening, but the morning will be fine." Replied Tsubaki, "I could help you again on Sunday if you're free."

"I see~ Yeah! We can continue it again on Saturday morning and all day on Sunday~" Kise grinned, "Thank you so much for teaching me~"

"No worries Kise-kun. We'd better go now, it's getting late." Tsubaki said as she began to pack her things after they finished with paper one of the revision. Some of the girls that admire him had gone earlier, though some of them stayed behind. But they no longer feel as if they're a bother to her. Since their deathly glare disappeared slightly as soon as they saw that she's leaving. "It's getting darker... I'd better accompany you back home." Kise said as he quickly packs up his stuffs too. "Thank you, but that'll be too much of a trouble... I'll be fine going home alone." She replied to him, trying to reject him as politely as she could. "I insist! Its dangerous for a lady to go home alone at night!" Kise whined, insisting to accompany her home. Tsubaki stubbornly rejects Kise, knowing no defeat, while Kise still insists that he wants to accompany her home because it's unsafe.

"Excuse me. Could you two quiet down please? This is a library not a café." The librarian finally spoke to them, looking rather pissed. Since he had been doing that quite a lot since the duo came to the library. Though, most of it is caused by Kise's new fans.

"We're really sorry..." Tsubaki and Kise immediately bowed down apologetically, before leaving the place.

Unfortunately it's raining outside, what's worse is that the two of them didn't bring an umbrella. "Looks like the rain wont be stopping any time soon." Kise mumbles. Tsubaki nodded in agreement, "I'll try calling my house for a bit." Letting out a deep sigh, Tsubaki flips open her mobile phone and decide to call her house so she could be picked up from the library. Though it seems that luck isn't on her side that day. Her mobile phone runs out of battery. But she couldn't just run around on the rain could she? It'll be very unladylike and she'll get sick if that happens. But that doesn't mean that she didn't want to.

"I'll go and buy an umbrella at the convenience store nearby! Wait here ne Shiracchi!" Announced Kise before leaving.

"Ah! Wait up Kise-kun!" Tsubaki somehow subconsciously ran after him. Trying to catch up with him, which fails miserably.

Kise noticed that Tsubaki followed him running through the rain. He immediately takes of his blazer and covers her head with it, "Use it, Shiracchi!" Somehow he took her hand out of reflex and starts on running again. Though due to the heavy sound of the rain, he barely heard her complaints, not to mention that her voice is smaller compared to other girls. He turned to look at her after they reached the train station, half drenched. She's practically out of breath, and looked as if she could collapse at any second.

"Are you ok, Shiracchi?" Kise asked, "I'm sorry for making you run until you're out of breath…"

"Never… Do… That… Again…" Tsubaki stuttered out in broken syllables. Her face was as red as a tomato, both from exhaustion and from the holding hands. It was her first time holding a guy's hands while walking other than her family or Akashi.

"Which station are you heading?" Kise asked with a small grin on his face. Surely it was quite amusing to see that one person's face can be as red as tomatoes even though they have really pale skin colour.

" **** Station." She replied without much thinking. Heck! She can't even see straight! His voice is barely audible, but probably he's asking which station is nearest to her home. And thanks to him giving her his jacket, she's not as drenched as him but at the same time she felt guilty for it. She forced herself to run as fast as Kise, which is pretty much impossible, even though she told him to slow down a few times. Now she can barely feel her legs. But running on the rain is pretty fun; actually she even enjoys it a lot, though she needs to try to recover quickly now. Unfortunately, her stamina has never been the best in terms of sport, or anything. She got tired easily, not to mention she got sick easily too.

After buying the train tickets, and umbrella, he noticed that Tsubaki haven't recovered fully, 'She's really weak when it comes to sports huh?' "Ne, Shiracchi~ Are you ok?" Kise asked while taking a seat beside her, "You seem unwell…"

Tsubaki twitched, looks at him and snaps, "Well? What do you think?!" Her words come out harsher than usual, her composure is a bit off, revealing a bit of her anger as she continuously mumbles, 'stupid'.

Kise laughed at the sight. It seems that once she mumbles those words, it's hard for her to stop saying them over and over even though it sounded like a whisper. That is a rather funny sight though. He never thought that she's going to be a person with that habit. Who would have thought of that?

Tsubaki finally realized that Kise was laughing at her. Blushing madly, she starts to mumbles continuously on the same words, "Stupid…" But unfortunately those actions somewhat makes him laugh harder, making her even more pissed. "Mo! Stop laughing already!" Tsubaki finally shouted. Realizing how impolite she was just now, she mumbles an apology at him. Kise pats her head and said, "It's ok~ Don't mind it too much~ Besides I find it cute when you're like that~"

Tsubaki looked at him as if there is something wrong with his head, earning another laughter from Kise.

"Anyway, can you stand up now? The train is coming soon~" Kise asked offering his hand to Tsubaki, whom nodded in reply. She looked a bit reluctant at first, though in the end she still allows him to hold her hand to at the very least keep her steady because of her wobbly legs. His hands were slightly bigger and warmer than hers, but somehow it was more comforting than she thought it would be. Somehow, it felt nostalgic, as if it has had happen before. But that would be impossible right? Not when she have no _memories _of it.

"Thank you Kise-kun." Tsubaki said with a smile on her face. Her opinion of him slowly changes, bit by bit. Now he's definitely someone she would call friends, but not best friends though.

.

.

.

~Chapter 4 ends~

* * *

_Author's note:_

_So~ What do you think? :)_

_Anyway, Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoy it~_

_Reviews and Critiques are more than welcomed~ :D_


	5. Chapter 5 : Summer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke (except for the OCs)**

* * *

~Chapter 5: Summer~

.

.

.

_The eyes that reminded him of the sky, the smile he had always craved for has always belonged to 'her'. Even if he barely remembers her name, he still does love her even until now. She has and will always… stay in his heart._

_._

_._

_"Cheer up Ryoucchi! We'll meet again!" A girl with a shoulder length hair exclaimed cheerfully with a radiant smile. He suddenly started to reminiscence the time he first met her when he was just on his first year of his primary school at that time, the same with the girl. She was a very quiet transfer student, and she seems to be different from the other students._

_._

_It was the end of summer holiday, around mid-August. He first met that girl a week ago when she moved recently to that area. He saw her sitting alone on the swing at a park nearby his house, as if she's waiting for someone. At that time, he didn't bother walking to her and greet her._

_._

_._

_On the first day of the autumn session, they reunited in primary school. Unlike the other kids, whom were picked up by their parents, she seemed to have always been picked up by a maid or butler, with an expensive looking car that stood out a bit too much. Kids all around them would never fail to always point at the expensive car and curiously ask their parents, "Nee, are they filming a movie?" "I don't think they are sweetie" Their parents would always them, "They're just richer than us."_

_._

_._

_She got sick easily so usually she sat alone and watched other kids play or read books in the library. Because she can't play freely with everyone, she didn't have any friends. Not to mention that her voice was barely audible, making things even more complicated. To put it simply, she was an outcast or a loner. 'Especially with that appearance of hers…' Kise thought as he played soccer with his fellow classmates. She was unusually pale, both in skin color and hair, with her slightly long bangs covering her eyes. It was like she didn't want to be seen by anyone._

_._

_._

_On one particular day, he was playing soccer with the other kids like usual, but unfortunately the ball flew and accidentally came in contact with the girl. And what's worse, it was Kise whom kicked it accidentally. The girl didn't even shed a single tear, merely holding her forehead as she lay down on the floor. The teacher in charge witnessed the scene, and immediately took her to the infirmary. After a while, the teacher came back without the girl, and continued watching the kids. Feeling guilty, Kise decided to go to the infirmary and check on that girl._

_"Sorry for intruding…" Kise mumbled as he entered the infirmary room. The nurse turned around and smiled at him gently. She asked in a gentle tone, "Is there something wrong?" "No… I just… Unh…" He stuttered with a hint of red spreading around his face as he glanced at the girl who's on the bed. The nurse giggles at the blushing face and said, "Well, I need to take something from the main office. Be a good kid and watch over her ok?" Kise smiled brightly at this and replied with an "Ok!"_

_._

_"Here… I'm sorry…" Kise apologized as he gave the girl a bundle of fresh flowers he picked up before visiting the infirmary. He noticed that there is a small bruise on her forehead, and began to mumble an apology again and again, especially when he remembered what his family told him. 'Injuring a girl is bad enough, especially on their faces and heart.'_

_"It's ok…" Her eyes widened a bit due to a small shock from his actions before replying with a gentle smile on her face, "I'm ok now, so don't worry about it."_

_"Ah… I'm Kise Ryouta! What's your name?" Kise asked, blushing more at the sweet smile that was placed on the girl's face. 'It seems that she's not a bad person or even a scary one.'_

_"I'm -"_

_._

_._

_The next thing he knew, they started to play with each other more, and they became really close. He also attempted to introduce her to the others kids, and successfully managed to get them to become friends. Each day was a lot of fun. He couldn't help but look forward to their next encounter, but… unfortunately the happiness he had found did not last long._

_._

_._

_It was the end of November. The weather starts to plummet as each day pass, signaling that winter is coming soon._

_._

_._

_"Ryoucchi… I'll be moving next week…" The girl suddenly mumbled as she looked down in despair. They were just about to go on a winter holiday where they all promised to go to Kise's house to celebrate Christmas together. Both of them had anticipated for the day to come and looked forward to it. Kise eyes widen in shock at the sudden revelation, a wave of sadness stabbing his heart. He asked quitely, "Where to -chan?"_

_"Somewhere far away… So… Umm… Today is my last day here…" She answered, refusing to break down in front of him. She didn't want to move and be apart from a friend she had finally made. The bond was too strong that it suffocated her to know they were going to be miles apart. It took every ounce of her willpower to not unleash those tears. It was his first times seeing her nearly cry. As far as he knows, he had never seen her cry. Even back then when she fell down the stairs or even got hit by the ball, she didn't cry, merely letting out a small smile and a soft laughter. He tried to smile and cheer her up despite the pain he was feeling. "Un… Then… Let's have fun today! It'll be something that you'll definitely remember!"_

_._

_._

_They played a lot and decided to go and looked for a four-leaf clover even though it's winter. It has been nearly 3 hours since they started searching for it. The sun had already set a while ago, making things a bit harder to see. "It's really hard to find them… It's getting late too…" The girl stated, trying not to look sad in front of him, "It's ok Ryoucchi… Lets go back, ne?" "It'll be ok! I'm sure we'll find it!" Kise encouraged, trying to cheer her up. He didn't want her to leave too. In fact they both didn't want the day to end. He looked around once again, not wanting to give up as his golden orbs scan the garden. "Ah!" exclaimed Kise as he finally spotted one. "-chan! Look! I found one!" "Wooowww! Ryoucchi amazing!" The girl looked really proud and smileed genuinely at him, "Make a wish Ryoucchi!"_

_"I wish we would meet again -chan! Please let her be safe and healthy! And when I'm old enough… I… I want to marry -chan!" announced Kise, whom was red as or even redder than a tomato as he clutched onto the clover. The girl blushed too before bursting out into laughter. "Unh… Thank you Ryoucchi… I… I want to marry you too!" She replied nervously, though she looked really happy. "-chan… I… Like you!" Kise finally confessed as he gave the four-leaved clover to the girl. The girl looked completely surprised. Finally, she couldn't hold her tears any longer as she bursts into tears, "I-I want to stay with Ryoucchi… I don't want to part away from Ryoucchi… Because… I like Ryoucchi too!" Kise who was completely heartbroken at the scene, hugged her tightly and gently kissed the girl's lips. A memory suddenly flashed in his mind. Just like the romantic drama he watched with his older sister, where his older sister told him, "Only kiss the girl you like, ne, Ryouta~? Don't kiss the girls you don't like~"_

_"I promise I'll find you! Then when we're old enough… We can get married!" Kise exclaimed, now trying his best to not cry. "It'll be ok! I'll become popular and find you! No matter how hard it will be! That's why… Don't give up! I'll definitely find you -chan!"_

_._

_._

_On that snowy winter, she left his side, with the four-leaf clover that he gave her. While he holds on to the first and the only postcard she sent him, he glanced at the illuminating moon. Not once has he heard a thing from her even after all these years._

.

.

"A dream?"

Kise mumbles as he began to sit on his bed, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He ruffled his mop of blonde hair, a bit frustrated. 'Now that I think about it … I can't remember the girl's name or even her face … but I remembered the song she likes most. It's only a promise between 4 years old! Gosh! I even got her habit of adding '-cchi' to the people I acknowledge … But then… How can I find her? And what if she forgot about it already…?'

He slowly walked down the stairs and saw his family sitting down on the dining table, eating breakfast. "It's rare to see you waking up so early Ryou-chan! Anyway, tell me why you're up early~" Kise's older sister, Shouko teased playfully. "I'm meeting Shiracchi today. At 10.00am." Kise answered, with a huge smile on his face. "Shiracchi? Is she your girlfriend~?" Kise's mother, Natsuki join in on the teasing. "Young ones these days~" Kise's father, Shinobu added with a big grin on his face, feeling a hint of proudness for his son. Kise blushed, "It's not like that! She's just a friend!" Kise frantically said, as he ate his breakfast in a flash, "Anyway I'd better go soon!"

"Yeah~ Don't forget that there's a party tonight Ryouta!" reminded Shinobu. Kise nodded and headed out of the house. "Ok!"

* * *

It was summer, where the weather is scorching hot. The sound of cicadas could be heard from a distance a ripple of hot wind sent Tsubaki to groan.

Unable to withstand the heat, Tsubaki went inside the library and waited for Kise near the receptionist area. She wore a red collared shirt with a black ribbon under a white unbuttoned vest. Matching with her top, she wore a black skirt that was about 10-15cm above her knee, complimented by a black knee length socks and a red ankle length converse shoes. Her hair was neatly tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon on came five minutes earlier than the time they promised. But it's better to be early than late right?

"Shiracchi! Good morning!"

Kise shouted as he walked to her with a cheeky smile on his face. He was dressed in a plain yellow t-shirt with a dark brown blazer, and a loose khaki pants. Simply speaking, he looks gorgeous though it didn't seem to affect Tsubaki much, compared to the other girls whom squealed and gossips to each other after they saw him. But, she has to admit, he looks good in them, but she won't admit that out loud.

"Good morning Kise-kun." Tsubaki replies politely, flashing a small gentle smile on her face, "Let's start reviewing shall we?"

"Yeah!" Kise replied back at her, with another cheeky smile on his face as they both walked to one of the tables.

* * *

Just like yesterday, all they did was study and review the topics for the upcoming exam. Kise examined Tsubaki a few times and somehow she didn't really seem to mind it today. Unlike most girls on that age, Kise noticed she didn't even bother to use any make-ups or wear those fancy clothing; but somehow, she still managed to attract a lot of attention from others.

Tsubaki couldn't be bothered to even take a peek at Kise or even care about the glares or squeals from the other girls sent to her. She's too busy trying to concentrate on the subject and the heat seems to kill her brain cells slowly but surely. Tsubaki utterly detested summer. It's always so hot that even the air-condition broke from overusing it. Just like the one in there, which was working just fine until yesterday. But despite the problems with heat, there was one part in her heart where she likes summer and that's because of the fireworks displayed occasionally. And of course, the food too.

"Shiracchi~ Want to go to the new dessert café nearby~?"

Kise suddenly suggested as they pack up their stuffs. It was around 1 in the afternoon. They ended it two hours earlier, because it seems that Kise managed to grasp the main points already and the fact that Tsubaki can't seem to handle the heat very well. He just needs a bit more practice to fully remember it (in which she gave his some stuffs to do at home before the test, and some key notes for him to look at). The other nodded as she replies, "Sure."

* * *

The café overflowed with people that day; thankfully they managed to get a seat.

It was Tsubaki's first time going to a dessert café, so she was really excited. Usually she would make them based on the recipe books that she owned, or she would just simply buy them from the cake shops. Plus, she was simply too afraid to ask Akashi to accompany her to go to one, since it would be wasting his precious time.

The menu is mostly sweets, with a tiny bit of savories items. Since Tsubaki likes sweets, (not as much as Murasakibara though) she had a hard time choosing the ones she wanted, as she was always stuck with one or the other. At the same time, though, she was really happy. Kise watched Tsubaki silently in amusement. Somehow he feels that she's really happy just because he took her to a dessert café. "Ne, Shiracchi~ Have you decided on what you'd like?" Kise asked, breaking the silence between them. Tsubaki looked up at Kise and shakes her head slightly. "I… didn't know what I should choose… I wish to try a lot of things, like the afternoon tea package... but it's too much for me to eat them all myself."

"I see… So do you want to share an afternoon tea package with me? Since we haven't eaten lunch too~" Kise suggested as he points out the one on the menu, "I've been thinking about having that too. This way we can try a lot of things~"

"Sure~ Let's share them then~" Tsubaki replies, with a gleeful smile on her face. She was just thinking about having that set, but it would be too much for her to eat them all herself, "Which set should so you like most Kise-kun?"

"I think set C is good~ What about you? Which one do you like most?" Kise asks back.

"I'd prefer set C as well. It has the sweets that I like most." answered Tsubaki.

"I can't believe we have the same taste for food."

"Is it bad to have a same taste in food?" she questioned, slightly curious of the answer.

"No~ Not at all ~ Let's order~" Kise replied before ordering to the waiter.

"Are~re~~~ Shirachin?"

Tsubaki looked around and saw a tall purple haired guy walking to her. He wore a plain white t-shirt with 'Tonicwater' written on it, along with a baggy jean and a pair of white sneakers. On one hand he's holding on to a bag of potato chips. "Murasakibara-kun? Good afternoon." She greeted the taller guy politely.

"Un… Good afternoon~ Are~~ Who's that?" He asked, looking slightly curious. "Ah… This is Kise Ryouta, a classmate of ours." Tsubaki simply smiled to him while replying. "Nice to meet you, Murasakibara-kun. I'm Kise Ryouta." Kise introduces himself, offering his hand for a handshake.

"Eh~~ Really?" Murasakibara looked at him and looked back at Tsubaki before looking back at Kise again. He put his hands in, "Oh well, nice to meet you too~ I'm Murasakibara Atsushi."

Clearly, he didn't even bother shaking Kise's hand and nearly ignored him until he looks at the platinum haired girl, whom looked at him and silently told him to do so. "Well~~ I'd better go now~ See you in school Shirachin~" He waved a bye slightly before leaving, carrying a bag full of cakes and snacks that he got from one of the waiter.

Tsubaki nodded before waving at the retreating figure, "See you too, Murasakibara-kun."

"Shiracchi… Just who is he?" Kise asked, slightly annoyed by Murasakibara's attitude.

"He's our classmate, and part of the first-string basketball club." She answered while pouring some sugar to her tea. "I'm sorry… He is actually really kind, just a bit childish and likes to fools around…" She smiled apologetically at him, before mumbling an apology once again.

"Don't worry about it." Kise smiles back at her, before frowning slightly. 'Did she just say classmate in the beginning?'

Without thinking much, the blond asks the platinum haired girl in front of him, "Ah… By the way Shiracchi~ Did you say… He's our classmate?"

"Yes, I did." Tsubaki answered, slightly confused at Kise's question.

"I see …" Kise mumbles quietly. 'Shit! How did I forget such a freaking huge giant? Not to mention that we're in the same class! Heck! She must have think I'm weird now! This is the worst~~!'

"Is there something wrong, Kise-kun?"

This time, her voice startled his train of thoughts. A hint of worry and confusion is present in her barely audible voice. From the very first time, her voice has always been really soft, Kise noted down. 'Perhaps it's because she's afraid of her own accent? But her Japanese is really good. It didn't sound like an English accent.' He thought silently before replying the girl with another smile, "Nothing. Anyway Shirachi~ Do you have any plans for summer holiday?"

"I'll join summer camp with the other club members. Possibly helping my mom with some designing." She answered, with a small smile on her face. She actually somewhat expected that question, yet it was still hard to say things about her family. It's not that her relationship with her parents is that bad, it's just that she was never close to them. Especially the fact that both of her parents work from day till night, makes her wonder at times, what is a family and what do it feel to have one?

Even when she is sick, and even hospitalized, her parents barely visited her. Probably once in every two weeks? Or even once a month? Thinking about that has always made her feel a bit melancholic. "Anyway, what about you Kise-kun? Do you have any plans for summer holiday?"

"Actually… My sister sent my photo to a modeling agency. And, they called me for a work trial! Kise smiles happily, "I'm a bit nervous though…"

Tsubaki let out a reassuring smile and replies, "That sounds interesting. Good luck with the job, Kise-kun. I'm sure if you do your best, you'll be able to do it."

"Thank you Shiracchi!" Kise grinned, looking really happy. If he were a dog, he'll be wagging his tail in excitement, "That means a lot~"

"Sorry for the wait~" The waitress interrupted as she carefully places the afternoon tea stand on the table, "Here's your afternoon tea set, please enjoy your meal!"

.

.

.

~Chapter: 5 Ends~

* * *

___Thank you so much for the reviews and beta Rawawawawrr~ _

___I'll try to make them longer next time~ XD_

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you for reading & hope that you enjoy it~_

_Sorry for the slow update.. I've been very busy with some studies for the last few weeks ._."_

_Reviews and Critiques are more than welcomed :D_

_I'm sorry if it's ooc, but let me know so i'll be able to improve it~ :D_


	6. Chapter 6 : Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke (except for the OCs)**

* * *

~Chapter 6: Unexpected~

.

.

.

"Huh?"

.

.

Tsubaki was dumbfounded.

Surely she must have misheard her mom.

She was sure of it.

There is no way that she wants or would want to be a model ever again, even if her mom begs her. Especially when she knew that she's going to be an embarrassment to everyone.

She could still reminiscence the time when she was just 7 years old. Feeling a bit nervous for being a model, it had caused her to trip over her own foot, and fall face first to the ground, not to mention that her rabbit panties were revealed to everyone. Oh and of course the nosebleed that was caused from the hard impact. After they treated her nosebleed, she received a lot of laughter from everyone there. That event itself was totally traumatizing and really embarrassing for a 7-year-old kid.

"You'll be a model, Tsubaki. There are some companies that want you to be their model for their advertisements, and have been asking for it for these past months. They became more persistent after they saw you on the party last 2 weeks." Tsubaki's mom, Shirayuuki Akiko threateningly informed with a devious smile, "Of course, I won't take a 'no' from you, Tsubaki."

"B…But Okaa-sama… I'm not suited for those jobs…" mumbles Tsubaki as she tightens up her fist in frustration, "There are others whom are better than me."

"Tsubaki. I told you that I won't take a 'no' as an answer." Her voice was firm and demanding, not to mention there is a menacing aura that seems to surround her body. Akiko looks at her child who's slightly trembling, but still tries to regain her composure. She sighed, "Stop being a bad child and listen to your parents. Come with me to the office tomorrow at 7.00am, and no objections."

Tsubaki flinched when she heard her mother's words. It really feels painful for not being allowed to voice out an opinion. She bit her lips lightly, as she replies, "Yes, Okaa-sama… I'll be taking my leave…"

.

'If only I appeared more sloppy and plain last week! None of this wouldn't had happen!' Tsubaki practically screamed in her mind as she curled up on the corner of her room with dark and gloomy aura surrounding her, 'Not that I can though… Since everything was already prepared…'

Truthfully, she's still feels a sense of unease.

Not because of the modeling part, even though it's part of it. She'd be lying if that didn't cause her to be frightened too. But what she's afraid most is the disappointment in her parent's eyes. 'All I've done up until now… was always disappointing for them… Will this… be a chance for me to make them proud?'

* * *

***Flashback***

_"Araaa~ Isn't that Akashi Seijuro-kun?"_ _"As usual, he's perfect~ As expected of the only child of the famous Akashi family." "Isn't that the daughter of the Shirayuuki family?" _ _"She looks really stunning today isn't she? Normally she'd look pretty plain." _ _The crowds began to murmur together as Tsubaki and Akashi enters the hall, following their parent's lead as they began to greet the others._

_Tsubaki wore a scarlet cocktail dress, with frills and laces, complimented with a pair of short red heels. Her long platinum hair was curled up and pinned on the side with a red and white camellia flower hairpin._

_On the other hand, Akashi wore a black suit with white collared shirt underneath, complimented with a red necktie and a dark grey vest. Simply speaking, he looks perfect, not a single hair is out of place though it feels rather usual for Tsubaki to see him being perfect. 'If he's not perfect, well, there must have been something wrong.' She thought silently as she walks behind her parents and greeted Akashi's father. But even if she's used to seeing Akashi in formal attire, Tsubaki still found herself blushing slightly whenever their eyes meet, and stared at each other for a while before talking like normal._

_Since it was Akashi's father's birthday party, Akashi and Tsubaki decided to play a few songs for him as a gift like they did last year which they have had been practicing for the last two weeks. Akashi played the violin, accompanied by Tsubaki whom plays the piano. Their performance simply captivated everyone's heart because of their synchronicity with each other._

***End of Flashback***

* * *

.

.

It was finally the day in which she desperately hoped she was sick.

Tsubaki barely slept through the night before due to the nightmares she got constantly from the normal ones to the ridiculous ones. It was frustrating, really frustrating. She tried telling her mom that she didn't want it before they left the house, only to be ignored as expected.

Ever since she was born, her parents had already planned everything out for her. Her fate was in their hands. She could only have the minimum choices based on the chosen path, and most of the time she isn't even allowed to choose them. A lot of times, she wonders what the meaning of freedom is. She couldn't even choose the things she wanted or even state her opinion.

As soon as they reach the building, Tsubaki wished she could run away or something. Acting sick wouldn't be a very good option since she hated hospitals too. Jumping off to the road and get hit by a car or truck doesn't sound really good too though she soon realized that her thinking went too wild on that idea. Even if she can jump, it's on the fourth level, who knows whether she'll even be alive when she hits the ground. She definitely didn't want to die…yet… Especially when she haven't accomplished her _promise_.

"Follow me, Tsubaki." Akiko commanded in a stern voice as she walked in front of Tsubaki. "Yes, okaa-sama…"

The platinum haired girl looked at her mother's back figure as she walks behind her. She trembles slightly as she reached her hands out, trying to find courage to tell her mother that she really didn't want to be a model._ 'If only… you hadn't been born.' _Tsubaki bits her lips slightly as she pulled her hand back to where they belong. She feels that she really has nothing to be proud of, especially when she's compared to her family members. Her often pessimistic and passive side, her slightly normal grades even though she was thought a lot of things (not as much as Akashi though!), and looks rather plain compared to others. Most of the time she felt ostracized because of it, and doesn't have the courage to change.

Unlike her silver-ish white hair, her mother has a very pretty light sky blue hair that reaches her mid back. Shirayuuki Akiko has always been known for her decision-making and her brilliance in the show and advertising business. She is one of the very few women who hold great power and respect in Japan. On the other hand, her father, Shirayuuki Kazuhito is a well-known architect and has a big architecture company. Her older brother, Shirayuuki Satoshi, whom is four and a half years older than her, managed to get a full scholarship in America for high school education. He even managed to get a lot of offers from the top universities in the country. While her? What was she?

Her grades are slightly above average. She barely even stands out if she didn't resemble her mother's appearance a lot. She hardly has any friends, heck… She didn't even know if she could even be considered their friends (even though she considers them as one). Of course, having a family that is practically perfect in a lot of ways would make one that isn't as good as them either be motivated or pressured. _'Winning is everything is it?'_

* * *

"You'll stay here until a woman called Aida Misaki comes to get you. She is your manager from now on. I won't be able to wait with you because of the company's meeting. You're free to go anywhere after the photo shoot. Just make sure to be back at home by 6.30pm. Anyway, remember not to be disappointing ok, Tsubaki?" Akiko told Tsubaki, not even caring on how her own daughter feels. She didn't even leave a smile for her and just stalked off.

Tsubaki nodded, trying to ease the pain in her heart. It's true that her existence meant pretty close to nothing at the moment, but at this one chance, she needs to prove herself to her parents. She looked up as she clenched her fist with determination, 'This time… I… have to live up to their expectations. It'll be fine… It'll be… fine…'

"Araa~ So you're Tsubaki-chan~?" A woman with an auburn colored hair whom looks like her early thirties suddenly walked up to Tsubaki, "I'm Aida Misaki, your manager from now on. I'm an ex-model, and I'll be the one taking care of you in this industry~"

"Good morning Aida-san. It's my pleasure meeting you." Tsubaki replies, with a small smile plastered on her face as she bows down slightly. Her sky blue orbs were filled with determination and hope, something she didn't have moments ago. No matter how much she wanted to say that she actually didn't want to go for it, but this time, she must succeed. Even if it's going to be something that is really unpleasant, she must do it in order for her to fulfill one of her goals and promises.

Misaki simply hummed in response, eyeing the platinum haired girl. 'Hm? She does have some determination on her eyes~ I guess she… might have a talent in this industry… considering her composure from the event she just experienced a few moments ago… But…I wonder how long she will last here.'

"Well, anyway~ Lets start changing your clothes and putting on the make-ups then~ If you do well on your first job, getting the next jobs will be easier to get~" Misaki stated as she lead Tsubaki to the changing room.

* * *

The styling and the make-up took quite a while, though it feels like forever for Tsubaki. She may not really show it, but deep down she's super nervous and scared. The confidence she had before just suddenly evaporated. Yes, she even felt like running away by jumping off the window or something, though it's a pretty bad idea, like she previously noted.

She walked and moved as directed, but she was just too stiff and scared. She couldn't focus or even fake smile at the camera, the feeling of becoming a model was just too displeasing for her. Slowly her resolutions is breaking down, no matter how much she wanted to please her mom, she just couldn't lie that much to herself. Even if she can fake a smile, or pretend to look happy, it doesn't mean that she likes it. 'I really should have stepped down from this industry… before it's too late…'

"Ah~ No good~ Cut!" cried the cameramen, "Take a break first Shirayuuki-chan… You need to loosen up and express yourself more~"

"Ara~ Tsubaki-chan~ you're too stiff~ Do you want to take a break?" exclaimed Misaki, slightly disappointed. 'Did I have too much expectation on her? Or is her expectation and wants is pressuring her too badly?'

"Yes… I… I'm sorry… Can I have a break for a while?" requested the platinum haired girl as she walked out of the studio.

Not long after she closes the door, she lets out a long sigh. She was just disappointed at herself for not trying hard enough in everything, and getting stressed way too easily. Not to mention on how much she relies on another person, like to Akashi. Even though she wanted him to rely on her too, but it's impossible if she is not even strong enough to stand on her own feet.

"Eh?! Shiracchi?"

"Ki…Kise-kun?"

Tsubaki literary froze in place as soon as she recognized the voice.

It was really unexpected to see Kise in the area.

_Definitely unexpected._

She thought that the area is off limits unless they're working here or simply was granted a pass. Asking him would be a good option, but she decided to keep her mouth shut and after a few seconds…

_'Actually… My sister sent my photo to a modeling agency. And, they called me for a work trial!'_

She finally remembered what Kise told her previously. 'This must be my super unlucky day…'

"It's really a coincidence to meet you here!" Kise smiles brightly as he looks at her, "Are you working here as well?"

Tsubaki can only nod, as she didn't know what to say. Her normal composed look is off for the second time in front of the blond haired guy (The first time is on the train station after they ran around on the rain). Even though she still tries her best to look like she's all right. Her façade really depends on her stress level and how tense she was. Like now, it's practically not working and she even trembles due to being too stressed. Thankfully her brain still works even though it's way slower than usual. After taking a few seconds she finally replies to the question the blond shot her. Somewhat, her voice got even softer than usual and she even stuttered, "I… I've just started… My mom told me to work here…"

"I see… But… Are you all right?" Kise questioned with a genuine worried face. His voice was full of worry as he tries to talk to the girl in front of him whom trembled and looks down most of the time. "You seem to be forcing yourself too much…"

Tsubaki looked at Kise in surprise. It was her first time hearing someone whom actually says that she forces herself too much. Normally they would say that she didn't put enough effort or something along those lines. And somehow this guy who came out of nowhere in her life suddenly told her something that definitely unexpected. 'Is the world ending soon?'

"Why… would you ask that?" The platinum haired girl asks, trying to calm herself and trying to regain her normal composed look.

"It's because you look like you're about to cry," answered Kise as he lightly scratches the back of his head. A small habit he has whenever he didn't know how to explain them. A moment of deep silence pass through them after he mention it. He took a glance to see the girl in front of him and was totally shocked.

"E…Eh? Shi…Shiracchi! Why are you crying?"

Dumb folded by Kise's words and expression, Tsubaki didn't even realize that she is crying until she touched her cheeks. Almost immediately she curled up into a ball, not wanting to be seen, "It's nothing! It's really nothing…"

Kise was definitely surprised by her reaction, "E…Ehh?"

He decided to crouch down and wrap his arms around Tsubaki as he hugs her tightly. Gently, he pats her back to soothe her. All he wanted to do was comfort his friend, not to make her cry, "I'm sorry if I said something wrong! It's all right to cry… I…In fact cry as much as you want! Even if you didn't tell me why… I'll stay with you until you feel better…"

But really… It was pretty surprising to see her dressed in a casual dark blue strapless dress with a light blue silk scarf and a white vest with straps on them. To top that, she's wearing a make-up, her silvery white hair was curled and tied on the side with a few shades of dark and light blue, and instead on wearing a normal loafer like the one used for school or a converse, she wears a pair of white wedges with dark blue and light blue ribbons. He know that she is prettier compared to most girls in the school, but he didn't expect her to look really gorgeous with just some make-up and a matching clothing.

His face blushed as red as or even redder than a tomato when the platinum haired girl finally leans against him. Normally he wouldn't really care that much when he saw a girl in tears (because normally he causes it from rejecting them), but somehow seeing her cry feels different. 'It's probably because she's my friend…'

'Why did he keep saying the things I wanted to hear?' Tsubaki wonders as she couldn't really hold those tears anymore, 'Even Seii-chan didn't say them…'

"Thank you… Kise-kun…" She mumbled silently as she leans her head on his chest, "Thank you for being there…"

* * *

"I'm sorry about wait… I'm ready now…" Tsubaki said as she enters the room with Kise. She looks rather different from before, this time she looks a lot calmer and confident.

'Hmmm? Her expression is different than before~ She looks more relaxed and calm now. Is it because of that blond haired newbie next to her?' Misaki thought curiously as Tsubaki walked to the photo taking area, 'I guess she should be able to ace this now.'

"Yup~ That's it!" The cameramen squealed in excitement as he took the photos, "You're doing great! Good job!"

Misaki walks to where Kise is standing and asks, "Are you the one whom helped her?" Kise looked at the older lady and answered, "I guess… But in the end it's all her effort and talent."

"I see… Anyway, how did you convince her?" out of curiosity, the older women asks the kid beside her.

Kise lets out a small dry laugh, "Well about that…"

* * *

***Flashback***

_"A… are you sure Kise-kun?" Tsubaki inquired the blond once again. Even if she refuses to admit it, she's actually really happy that Kise is willing to accompany her. "It'll be bad if you're late…"_

_"It's ok! I still got time!" answered Kise with a big smile on his face._

_Tsubaki looked at him intently; somehow she felt that he's lying. But she didn't want to blindly accuse him, especially when it's for her sake._

_"I… Am I not allowed to?" He pouted, before looking at her with his most adorable puppy eyes look._

_"Uhh…" Tsubaki mumbles as she decided to walk back to the studio. After a few steps, she turns her head around with a small blush on her face and asks, "Are you coming?"_

***End of flashback***

* * *

'How cute of her~' Misaki thought as she lets out a small grin on her face as she saw the platinum haired girl shaking hands with the photographer, "Anyway, it's about time you should go to your photo shoot right? Tsubaki-chan will meet you there after I talk to her~"

"Ehhh?" Kise whined as he was told to go by the older lady beside him, "B…But I want to stay until Shiracchi gets here!"

"No. I need to talk privately with Tsubaki-chan." Insisted Misaki as she emphasize on some words, "Besides, YOU have a photo shoot to ATTEND to, isn't that right, Kise-kun?"

"Bu…But…"

"Kise-kun." Remarked Misaki as her dark aura spills out her normal cheerful face.

Kise gulped in surprise and finally decides to leave before he faces the wrath of the auburn haired woman, "A…Alright… I'll be in studio 7… Please tell Shiracchi about it Aida-san!"

"Good job today Tsubaki-chan~ although I must say, I wasn't pleased with your first attempt, but in the end you managed to aced it." Commented Misaki as the younger girl came to her.

Tsubaki bowed down in apology as she replies, "I'm truly sorry for what happen on the first few shots… I promise that I'll do better next time, Aida-san."

Her sky blue eyes wonders around the room in search for the blond haired teen. Somehow, she felt really disappointed for not finding his figure there. Though, she decides to shrug it off and thought that it was just a disappointment for not being able to thank him.

Misaki grinned as she looked at Tsubaki whom seem to be disappointed for not finding the blond teen in the studio, "You'd better be! You'll have trainings starting tomorrow~ It'll only be twice a week, so don't worry too much~ You'll still be able to visit your friends~"

"Yes. Thank you very much for today." Tsubaki smiles slightly as she responds to Misaki. With slight hesitation in her voice, Tsubaki decided to inquire her manager, "By any chance, have you seen Kise-kun?"

"Oh~! Is it the blond ikemen?" Asked Misaki with a big cat like grin on her face, "Is he your boyfriend?"

.

.

"Eh?"

She definitely didn't expect that question.

'Boyfriend? Did she mean boyfriend or a male friend or lover?' Tsubaki frowned a few seconds at the question before answering, "Ah, yes, the blond ik-…fellow. He's only my friend at school."

She nearly admitted that Kise is indeed an ikemen. Thankfully she managed to stop herself from saying them because her guts are telling her that she'll regret saying that, thus she changes them to 'fellow'.

"Ehh~? But you like him don't you?"

.

.

.

~Chapter: 6 Ends~

* * *

**_Special thanks:_**

_Thank you so much for the reviews and beta Rawawawawrr~~ (Check out her stories! They're really good~~ especially the Forever and Ever~ :D )_

_And __thank you for the review Soccerasian19~ It means a lot for me~~ /hugs/_

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you for reading & hope that you enjoy it~_

_Sorry for the lack of update.. My exams will finish this week~ *happy*_

_Reviews and Critiques are more than welcomed :D_

_And Thank you for the follows everyone~~~ __/hugs/_

_I'm sorry if it's ooc, but let me know so i'll be able to improve it~ :D_


	7. Chapter 7 : Friends

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke (except for the OCs)**

* * *

~Chapter 7: Friends~

.

.

.

_"Ehh~? But you like him don't you?"_

.

.

Tsubaki looks at her manager as if she was some alien from a distant planet, "I beg your pardon?"

The manager sighed at Tsubaki's obliviousness, "You like him don't you?"

She raised her eyebrows as she looked at her manager in disbelief, "Huh? Of course I like him, he's my friend."

The auburn haired woman pouted at the naïve girl in front of her, "I mean like as in lover Tsubaki-chan~~"

"Ah… I'm sorry if it'll disappoint you, but I don't see him more than a friend." The younger girl stated as she shook her head lightly. She just couldn't see that happening, especially when she herself didn't really like the type of guy who would make girls head over heels for them. Normally, and most likely, those girls would do anything they can to date the guy, even if it means hurting their own friends. She didn't want to be those kinds of superficial girls. _'Besides… What does love feels like?'_

Misaki eyed the platinum haired girl in front of her with a wary look as she lets out a small grin again, "Oh~ Really? Anyway I won't keep you here for too long~" She took her bag along with another bag filled with Tsubaki's clothes from earlier and some papers inside. "Here are your clothes and your upcoming schedule~ It's both for work and trainings~ I've made them so you could still join your club meetings and training camps~ And now, I'll escort you his studio~"

"Thank you Aida-san." Tsubaki stated as she bowed down slightly to express her gratitude as she received her bag. "I'll go and change now."

"You're welcome~ Eh? You don't need to~" She slightly pouted, resembling a child who didn't get some candies, "Those clothes and accessories are for you, Tsubaki-chan!"

"Eh?" Tsubaki moves a step backwards looking rather uneasy at her manager, "But Aida-san… I'm not-"

Before even Tsubaki could finish her sentence, Misaki quickly cuts her off, "No buts! It's your privilege as a model you know?"

"But… I'm not comfortable having them…" The platinum haired girl mumbles as she began to fidget around with her hands, showing that she's uncomfortable with that idea.

"I told you no buts! But you could change if you want to~ Just bring those clothes with you back home!" Misaki commanded as a menacing and unsettling aura began to pour out of her petite body, "I'll make sure that you'll take them with you~"

Tsubaki flinched as she saw the threatening aura surrounding her manager. She hastily replied, "I…see… Um… Thank you… Aida-san…"

A wide grin appears on the auburn haired lady in response, as she sang, "You're welcome!"

As soon as she enters the changing room, Tsubaki quickly changed her clothes to the one she'll wear to meet up with Akashi and his father for dinner. It was a simple light pink strapless dress with a dark blue belt around her waist, covered with a dark blue blazer. She quickly took out a silver necklace and wore them before adjusting her hair to make sure everything is still on its place after she removed her make-up. Unfortunately she brought the wrong shoe with her, forcing her to use the wedges she uses for the photo shoot.

.

"Here you are Tsubaki-chan~ It would have been better if you hadn't erase your make-up~" stated Misaki as she opens the door to the studio, "I'd better leave now~ Have fun Tsubaki-chan!"

"Thank you, Aida-san." Tsubaki replies, bowing down slightly, "It's a pleasure to work with you."

"Pleasure's mine sweetheart~" Misaki replies back to the younger girl. As soon as she closes the door, a wide grin spread across her face, "Cultivating raw talent is the best! I wonder if she'd lasts in this industry~"

"Ah! Shiracchi! Hi!" Kise squealed in delight as soon as he caught a glimpse of Tsubaki entering his studio. He had just finished changing clothes and got a bit of make-up to enhance his good looks. "Hello Kise-kun." Tsubaki greeted back at the boy who is strolling towards her. Even if she hates to admit it, he really is handsome.

"I wanted to stay longer there, but your manager told me that I should go…" He whined, "But you look really pretty back then~"

"Thank you…" Tsubaki stated, clutching her bags firmly to hide her nervousness, "For your compliment and help… It means a lot… Thank you again Kise-kun."

A big grin broke out onto his handsome face, "I see~ I'm glad that I could help you! Thanks for coming anyway Shiracchi~"

"Kise-kun! Hurry up~!" His manager called out from quite a distance. Noticing that he was called by his manager, Kise immediately shouted back, "Ok!"

"Ah! Are you free after this?" He blurted out suddenly; a hint of blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I guess so…" She answered, feeling a bit surreal, "Only until 6.30 though…"

"That's fine~" Kise immediately replies as he winked at her, "Ah! I'd better go back to work~ Wait for me ne, Shiracchi~"

"Alright…" Tsubaki nodded as she quickly mumbles, "Um… Do your best, Kise-kun."

.

Kise could feel himself blushing as he walked to the photo taking area. Tsubaki's appearance and personality continues to surprise him. He had always thought that she is a really whimsical person, but sometimes there are reasons that he could only predict behind her actions, yet he found her genuine and kind, just like when she helped an old lady crossing the streets, or helping a little kid who got lost to the nearest police office.

"Kise-kun? Is something wrong?" Inquired Kise's manager, as she saw Kise's blushing face.

"Nothing's wrong~" He replied with a smile on his face while trying to get rid of the blush that was spreading, 'Right now I need to concentrate on the job~'

Tsubaki watched Kise in awe. As she expected, Kise adapts to the modeling job really quickly, as if he already knew on what to do. As she continued to watch his figure, she began to reminiscence the first time she met him, his flamboyant and carefree personality that attracts those around him. Despite her gloomy and cold appearance, he tries to be friends with her and began to paint her world with a colorful hue. Surprisingly, Kise can also be quite a perceptive person; he could immediately tell that her friend, Yui has something for Murasakibara. 'Ah… will he notice everything and leave? After all… I'm nothing…'

.

"Shiracchi~"

.

His alluring voice startled her, shocking her out of her revere. Though this time, she didn't flinch or anything, she simply smiles and replies back in a composed manner, "Great job today, Kise-kun."

As usual, he noticed it again, she have always been capricious whenever she's thinking about certain stuffs that she never told him. He simply smiles back and pats her head gently, not wanting to ruin her stylish hairstyle, "You too, Shiracchi~ You did a better job than I did!"  
The big yet warm hand that came in contact with her head somewhat feels nostalgic every time he pats her. It gives her a sense of security, and it makes her feel at ease like all problems can just go away. Even though she didn't remember anything, she knew that she had felt these comforting hands before.  
Unconsciously, she mumbles a question, "Have I met you somewhere before?"

"Eh? Shiracchi?" Kise simply questions her as he began to analyze her, taken aback at the sudden question. Just then, some dots are connecting in his mind. Thinking that she might be the girl that he forgot her name, Kise asks her back, "Is it in Tokiwamatsu primary school?"

Tsubaki's eyes widen in surprise as soon as she heard him. She didn't notice that she even mumbled a question. Feeling very embarrassed, her face grew from pinkish to crimson every second that passed as she quickly move a few steps backwards, away from Kise. Bowing down lightly, she utters an apology, "I… I'm sorry! Please forget what I asked! It's just a random joke!"

"Eh?" Kise whined. He was curious on what she was thinking before, "Ne, Shiracchi~ Tell me!"

She felt the urge to run away. It's all because she didn't know how to explain him the sudden bolt of nostalgic feelings she felt. In the end, she just threw away her curiosity, shook her head and replies, "No."

"So mean!" Kise teasingly told her, looking very dejected for a few seconds before smiling kindly at her, "Oh well~ I wanted to respect your wishes, so please do tell me if you wish!"

Tsubaki looked at him slightly blushing and lets out a small smile, "Thank you Kise-kun."

He felt his face redden bit by bit after he saw her smile. 'I really am no match for you, Shiracchi.' Kise ruffles his head slightly as he smiles back at her, "Shall we go now? My manager told me that I could go~ We still have four hours till 6 anyway~"

Tsubaki nodded in agreement, "Sure. But, is it alright if I go to my apartment to drop my stuff before we go?"

Kise nodded and gives out his hand at her as he responded, "Sure~ Here, I'll carry it for you!"

She shook her head lightly, disagreeing with him, "Ah, no. It's alright."

"I insist~!"

Tsubaki looks at him weirdly with a slightly horrified expression, as she began to edge away from him, "No."

"Waa! Shiracchi~! Don't give me that look!" Kise lets out an animated cry as he attempted to move closer to her; unfortunately she backed away whenever he tried to, "I'm only trying to be a gentleman."

Even after his explanation, Tsubaki's expression remains unchanged. Kise being a gentleman wouldn't be good; at least that's what she thinks, especially because she knew that it would cause her predicament. Somehow she just feels it that way, perhaps because she's afraid of the incident that happen during primary school, after she got back from the United Kingdom.

"Stop looking at me like that Shiracchi! It's not as if it'll harm you~!" He persistently insisted again, while trying to defend himself and refusing to back down.

"No." A quick facile yet straightforward reply escapes her lips once again as she stubbornly holds on what she believed.

'So mean!" Kise cried, dissatisfied with Tsubaki's reply, "Anyway, how are we getting there? It'll be heavy right?"

"Huh? By car of course?" She replied innocently as she peered at him.

"Eh?"

.

.

'Uwaaa! It's a really expensive looking apartment!' Kise thought astonish as they arrived, 'Not to mention sitting on an expensive car like this! But it's really close to the studio!'

"Are you coming, Kise-kun?" inquired Tsubaki.

"Ah… Yeah!" Kise replies as he pointed at the building that's actually only three blocks away, "But Shiracchi… I think we could have walked instead?"

"Is that so?" she hummed in response.

He was really flabbergasted at it, especially when he entered the apartment and saw the interior of it. It was a simple minimalistic interior, yet the design was just very clever as it uses so little space for a lot of stuffs. He promptly sat down on the comfy sofa with a cup of chilled oolong tea that Tsubaki served him after they entered the apartment. He realized immediately that her apartment is a penthouse apartment in the city Centre, not to mention that it have views of the city, which is breath taking.  
From the first time he met her, almost instantaneously he came up with the conclusion that she was rich. However, he didn't expect her to be this rich.

He decided to look around the living room, finding himself engrossed at the simple yet elegant glass cabinet. Kise placed his drink down on the coffee table and walked to the cabinet to get a closer examination. He stared at the glass cabinet filled with numerous awards, trophies and medals that 'Shirayuuki Akiko' achieved. He wondered who it was as he tried to recall his memories. Surely he have had heard that name mentioned before… but where?

Tsubaki walked out of her room after she placed her stuff and saw Kise staring at the glass cabinet in front of him. She felt her chest clenching up, because she knew that she wouldn't be able to be acknowledge by them, or even stand by their side. Yes, she loathed herself for it.

"Is there something wrong Kise-kun?" Her voice is as monotone as usual, as she walked up to him.

Kise turns around and innocently asks her, "Ne~ Is Shirayuuki Akiko your mother?"

Tsubaki nodded as she placed the tip of her fingers on the glass cabinet filled with the achievements that her mother got. "Yes, she is."

Kise looked at Tsubaki's expression and was rather shocked. It was a mixture of pain, admiration, guilt, jealousy, loneliness, determination and hope, as if she wanted to be with them yet she couldn't do it. He knew she wasn't that poker faced, yet this is the very first time he saw her having such a face with very mixed up emotions. Her emotions that was displayed on her face and body language has always been very confusing, yet somehow her eyes have always looked very straightforward.

It was a moment of pure silence where neither of them moved or spoke a word.

Deciding to broke the silence between them, Kise opens his mouth as he called out, "Shiracchi, I-"

Before he could finish his sentence, they both heard Kise's stomach grumbling loudly. Immediately he blushed as red as or even redder than a tomato, as he utters an apology, "I'm sorry!"

"-Pfft…"

Tsubaki tried to not laugh at it, after trying to remain poker faced, though she fails to do so and lets out a small laughter.

"Mouu~! Shiracchi~ Don't laugh!" Kise whined as he holds his stomach, "I haven't eaten lunch you know!"

Deep inside he was glad that Tsubaki's expression changed into laughter, even though he felt really embarrassed. Truthfully, he hated to see her having that expression on her face.

"I'll cook you some lunch. I haven't eaten some as well." Tsubaki finally said after she stopped laughing, "I'll go and check on what we have here."

"Ah! Shiracchi! I could help!" Kise immediately stated as he followed Tsubaki to the kitchen.

"It's alright, I could manage them." She replied as she looked back to him. It was quite a habit for her to look at someone in the eye. Since it was considered rude in western countries whenever one isn't looking at the other's eye, but somehow in Japan, it was considered rude at certain times. Though since Kise looks at her in the eye as well, she didn't really mind that difference in culture.

"But it'll be faster if we work together don't you think?" proposed Kise, as they entered the kitchen.

It was rather a good idea since she is hungry as well. Agreeing to his idea, Tsubaki smiled as she replies, "Alright then. Let's check what we have here."

.

After taking a few minutes to look around at the dry ingredients cabinet, the snacks cabinet, and the fridge, they could only find insufficient amount of stuff in it. Noticing that there are some chicken stocks, a bunch of onions, a bag of cheese, butter and some French bread, Tsubaki decides to ask for Kise's opinion, "Ah… There's nothing much we could make… But do you want an onion gratin soup Kise-kun? Or should we just go outside?"

"I love onion gratin soup~! That's actually one of my favorites!" Kise squealed in delight, he has had always liked onion gratin soup. "Shiracchi, let's make them!"

"Sure." She replies, grinning back at him.

In the end, they decided to cook together, Kise nearly cried while peeling and chopping the onions. Instead of handing him a tissue, Tsubaki simply giggled lightly while watching him tearing up as she placed the bread on the oven.

"So mean!" Kise joked, slightly sniffing.

Tsubaki looked at him and replies, "You're the one who wanted to chop the onions."

He faked a cry as he whined, "But~ This is so embarrassing!"

She continued to watch him as he tears up more, laughing lightly as she wiped his tears with some tissue.

Kis simply blushed slightly at her, "You're really cute when you did that Shiracchi~"

Knowing how flirty Kise is, she didn't really care much for the compliment and expression as she thanked him. Kise comically cried again calling Tsubaki cold. Though this time Tsubaki pats his head and smirks at him while handing him some tissue, "I'm not cute at all, Kise-kun."

"You are~!" He insisted, but somehow his puffy face and teary eyes, it made her laugh instead of blushing. Taking her phone from her blazer's pocket, she took a photo of Kise's face and shows it to him. Kise can only sweat dropped as he saw the picture and continues to laugh with her.

.

.

"Itadakimasu!" They chimed at the same time before digging on their food.

"Uwaaahhh! This is the best onion gratin soup I've ever tasted!" commented Kise after he took his first bite, with sparkling eyes, "Shiracchi you're such a great chef!"

"You're exaggerating, Kise-kun." Tsubaki blushed slightly as she replies, "And it's because you helped as well. Ah, don't hesitate to take some more ok?"

Kise nodded in reply as he ate his favorite food.

"Uwah~ I'm full!" Kise said as he leaned back on his chair. He ate about 2 full bowls of soup, which was way more than he normally eats, "Thank you again Shiracchi~"

"No worries Kise-kun." Tsubaki replies with a smile as she rinses the dishes and placed them on the dishwasher. Remembering that they were going to buy something, she inquired the blond, "Anyway, is there any particular thing that you're looking for?"

"Yeah… It's my older sister's birthday soon and I don't know what I should gave her…" Explained Kise as he looks at her, "So, I thought asking another girl would be easier to find what she wants~"

"I see…" Tsubaki replies impassively. She felt a tad bit jealous though, because normally she celebrated her birthday alone, or with the nurses when she's in the hospital, since her parents prioritizes work or her twin. Though that felt like it is her excuse for being in bad terms with her parents and twin sister. Tsubaki breaks her eye contact with Kise as she inquires, "Is it fun to have siblings?"

"Well that depends." Kise replies, frowning slightly as he began to recall his memories with his siblings.

Tsubaki looked at him, slightly bewildered with his answer, as she exclaims, "Eh?"

"Well, we tend to argue, annoy and hurt each other sometimes, but we could still make up with them easily." He continued on with a genuine smile plastered on his face that contained love for his family, "Sometimes they can be really caring and kind, but sometimes they're really persistent and they got mad easily…"

Tsubaki hummed in response. Indeed, Kise was brought up with love, just like other kids in their school. They were given freedom on the path they wanted to take which differs from her and Akashi. She playfully asked him, "But, it must be nice to be close to your siblings right?"

"It's bothersome sometimes, but I think it's great~" He replies, still smiling sweetly even though he noticed her slight jealousy. One thing he noticed is that Tsubaki didn't seem to be in good terms with her parents, "Don't you have any siblings Shiracchi?"

"I do…" She answered in a solemn tone, followed by a short pause as she closes her eyes, "An older brother and an older sister whom is studying overseas, we rarely see or talk each other…"

A small sad smile crossed her face in a blink of a second as she opened her eyes slowly, "So I don't really know what it feels to have a sibling… But Seii-chan is always there so… I'm fine with it."

"I see…" Kise muttered, noticing that even though this 'Seii-chan' is there for her, deep inside she still felt a hollow of loneliness, to be exact; just now she looks like an empty shell deep down on the deepest ocean. Trying to ease up the slight tension, Kise quickly changes the subject, "Should we go now?"

Tsubaki can only nod, muttering a small apology as she grabbed her handbag and key.

They silently walked side by side to the lift and waited patiently for it. Detesting the silence, Kise quickly spoke up, "Ne- Shiracchi!" He asks, filled with curiosity, "Who is this 'Seii-chan'?"

Almost instantaneously, a bright smile suddenly lit up her sulking face as she spoke fondly of the so called 'Seii-chan', "Seii-chan is my dearest childhood friend."

Kise hummed in acknowledgement. Another thing that he noticed was that she likes him, more or less in a friendly sibling's kind of love or so it seems. When it comes down to what she thinks, he just couldn't really figure things out, even though her words are normally straightforward and simple. He just simply feels that there is something behind it, or perhaps, that's just his imagination?

"Anyway, what kind of thing does your sister like?" asked Tsubaki after they roam around the streets, randomly entering some shops to look for some stuff that might look interesting enough as a gift.

Kise hummed in thought, and placed one of his hands on his chin, clearly trying to sum it all up in easy sentences. "Cute and girly stuffs~ I remember seeing them buying lots of clothes, shoes and accessories. They like dolls as well! And makeups!"

Tsubaki nudged Kise by pulling the hem of his sleeves, pointing at a super girly store, "Let's go there, Kise-kun!"

Kise gulped as he looked at the store. It was really girly looking, to the point that it suddenly reminded him of the time when his sisters forced him to wear a dress when he was 6. It was definitely not a pleasant thing. After seeing Tsubaki's sparkling eyes despite her poker face, Kise decided to tease her a bit to see her reaction, "Eh~? Do you want to go there? It looks too girly!"

"But didn't you say that your sister likes girly stuffs?" Tsubaki inquired him, slightly sulking. She looked at Kise as she continues, "How about another store then?"

"That one will do~" Kise sang as he grasped Tsubaki's hand and walked into the store. He could feel himself blushing slightly after taking a glimpse at her. It seems that she herself didn't realize that just now, she looked really adorable with the puppy eyes on her face.

.

"What do you think about this, Shiracchi?" Kise asked, showing her two necklaces that he just choose, "Which one is better?"

"It looks really pretty. You sure do have good taste on picking them." Commented Tsubaki as she looks closer at the two necklaces before deciding on her answer. They've been strolling around the store on the accessories section, and decided to choose from there. It was just girly on the outside because it's a girl's casual clothing store, but the inside isn't that girly, making Kise sigh in relief. Before Tsubaki decides, Kise suddenly smiles as he took another box, this time it was a set of a pair of a sky blue teardrop earrings with a matching necklace. "I think this one suits you really well Shiracchi~" He said, smiling widely, "It really matches with your eyes~"

"Is that so?" Tsubaki asked, slightly surprised as she began to examine the set completely. It was a simple teardrop shaped crystal held by a small silver chain, and a pair of clip-on earrings with a silvery white pearl with the same silver ornaments on the necklace to hold the crystal.

"Yup~" Kise replies with a big grin on his face.

A small polite smile escapes her lips as she looked up at him, "But rather than picking things for me, shouldn't you pick them for your sister?"

Kise smiles back at her, chuckling, "You're right~"

"I think this one looks better." Tsubaki finally decided after some thinking about the two that Kise showed him, "And perhaps some nail polish? It seems that there are a few new colors."

"They have way too much nail polish~ And besides, I'm broke this month." Explained Kise as he walks with Tsubaki to the nearest cashier, "Thank you for helping me choose them~"

"You're welcome Kise-kun." Tsubaki simply smiles at him. She looked at her phone to check the time as Kise paid for the gift. Noticing that it was nearly 6, Tsubaki excuses herself from Kise as soon as they got out from the store, "Ah… I should be heading back soon. Thank you for today Kise-kun. It's been a very pleasant day."

"Me too! Thank you for today Shiracchi!" He smiles gently at her. As Tsubaki was about to turn left, Kise tapped her shoulders and points at the opposite side, "Ah Shiracchi! You're supposed to go that way."

Tsubaki looks back at him, slightly embarrassed, and replies, "Ok… Thank you Kise-kun…"

"Don't tell me… You actually didn't know how to get back?" Kise asked as he looks at her blushing face, looking quite surprised. Yet again noticed some weird things about her sense of direction starting from when they left the studio. He mostly led the way instead of her showing him the way. Not to mention the usage of car despite the short distance, how she follows him during their small treasure hunt today and of course, how she got lost in school for the first month.

Tsubaki looked at him and shot him a menacing glare, looking a bit pissed and embarrassed, walking away from him, "I know the way!"

"Ok~ Have a safe trip~" Kise grinned as he follows her around like a lost puppy. He walked faster when she tried to run away from him, using wedges, which unfortunately fails miserably.

"Why are you following me?" She asked as she turns at him after nearly falling down, because of her hurting feet.

"Because you got the wrong way." Smirking, Kise took her hand as he drags her to the right direction, "I'll take you back~"

Tsubaki couldn't even say a word; she looks at his hand that is holding her hand with full assurance and warmth. Peering up at him, she opens her lips as she tries to thank him. Unfortunately, he playfully told her before she even say a word, "But really! It was really surprising that you couldn't find your way back."

Clearly, one could see her irritation towards the blond teen even though she looks expressionless. Trying to calm herself down, as she inquired him with a bit of blush on her face, both in embarrassment and displeased, "S…So what?"

Kise simply chuckles before it turns into a quite big laughter. He definitely couldn't believe himself after he watched her acting childish, unlike her normal calm attitude.

"Tsubaki?" a familiar voice echoes. She turns around and saw the red head looking at her expressionlessly. Though the girl knew, despite his current expressionless face, he seems rather displeased with what he just saw.

"Seii-chan!" Tsubaki exclaimed, suddenly become conscious that Kise was still holding her hand. "What brings you here?" She asked, with a tone of curiosity.

Akashi smirks, as he began explaining, slightly sarcastic, "I just saw you wondering around the streets. So, I thought you got lost as usual."

"I see…" She mumbled as she lowers down her head in shame. Letting out a small smile on her face, she introduced the blond whom let go of his hand from Tsubaki's own hands, "This is Kise-kun, a friend of mine."

Kise looks at Tsubaki, rather surprised that she actually acknowledges him as her friend. He immediately introduces himself, slightly scared of the shorter redhead, "I'm Kise Ryouta. Pleasure to meet you."

"Akashi Seijuurou. Pleasure to meet you too." Akashi replied, with an unpredictable emotionless face.

Before Kise managed to say another word that can make Akashi irritated, Tsubaki immediately spoke, "Ah, thank you for today Kise-kun. See you next time."

Kise can only stand there without moving an inch. He was just slightly baffled and speechless as he watches the platinum haired girl pushing the red head slowly as they disappeared amongst the crowd. The intimidating aura that surrounds the redhead, the piercing gaze that could make one summit to his words, Akashi Seijuurou is definitely someone you wouldn't want to mess up with though Kise somehow felt that Akashi was jealous when he held Tsubaki's hand.

.

"Text your mom that you're coming with me." Akashi commanded as they walked to the car. Opening the door for Tsubaki, he continues, "Also, you'd better explain what happen before."

"O…Ok…" She stammered in reply as she took the seat. She began to wonder why Akashi seems slightly irritated after seeing her walking with Kise. As soon as Akashi sat down and closes the door, Tsubaki briefly told him that she and Kise went out to look for Kise's older sister's gift.

Akashi hummed in response, looking slightly calmer than before. After a momentarily silence, he suddenly told her, "Father will have an announcement today."

Tsubaki simply hummed, she knew it would happen sooner or later. Being rich never meant freedom, because of greediness, people wanted to be richer and richer, and began to lose sight of other things such as families. She asks, "It's about marriage interviews isn't it?"

Akashi nods his head, "It seems so."

"I see."

.

.

.

~Chapter 7: Ends~

* * *

_Special thanks:_

_Thank you for the beta and help with the story Rawawawawrr~~_

_And also thank you for the review Aoricchi and MisakiMei0505~ I hope you'll like and continue reading the story~~ /blush/_

_Also for those who follows and favourited the story~~~ It means __a lot to me __\(OwO)/_

* * *

___Author's Note:_

_Thank you for reading~ (and the favourites, reviews and the follows too~~)_

_I've tried writing them longer and edited the earlier chapters~~_

_._

_Any comments or ideas will be really appreciated~_

_Reviews and __constructive critiques__ are really welcomed~!_

_\(OwO)/_


End file.
